A need exists for a cable head with cable shear mechanism that can be mounted on a wireline cable or to other cable prior to running in hole until the downhole equipment becomes stuck in the wellbore and the need arises to shear one or more strands of the wireline cable.
The present embodiments meet this need.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.